The War To End All Wars
by Robert Villegas
Summary: Well school has been in the way but new chapters are on the way, so expect DDay very soon.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Well it all started on December 7th 1941. While I was getting my haircut, I heard on the radio: "all active military personnel report for duty." We had been attacked by Japan. We were at war.

I originally signed up mainly to fight the Japs, but then Germany declared war on us. I was still in school when I signed up, and I didn't have any time to finish either because they plucked every able bodied American to go fight the war.

I sat on a bus taking me to a camp for training, that's where I met one of my best friends, his name was Richard everyone called him Dick though, nice fellow. I made many friends in the war…most of them died, my friends, my family, my brothers, dying for some war I wanted nothing to do with.

Richard sat down next to me. "I hate buses, don't you?" He asked

"Yeah, I hate how bumpy it is." I responded.

"Yeah, you would have thought they would have fixed that,oh by the way my name is Richard."

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you Richard."

"Nice to meet you too Edward."

Oh, by the way, my name is Edward Hanson. And this is my story.

July 15th, 1943

"MY GOD HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THAT BIG OF A HARD ASS!?" I yelled as we stepped back into

the barracks.

"I have no idea, I don't think I have ever been in so much pain." Richard said as he nearly fell into the doorway.

"Yeah I feel your pain." Harris said. Harris was our new company sergeant

"Hey Buttercups!" That's our lieutenant , Johnson.

"Hey LT, any news?" I asked

"Well, Colonel Sink is staying hush hush on everything right now, but I think something bigs going to happen because of our orders." He responded

"What orders?" Richard asked while he put on his dress uniform.

"Gear up." He said in a depressing tone.

"That's it then? I didn't even get to jump out of a damn plane yet!" Richard complained.

"Yeah, now gear up and get on that damn troop ship Sally! Your going to finish your jump training in England." The El-tee yelled

Anyway as you would guess we got on the boat, and dear god I never thought I could get seasick. I would estimate that I threw up at least 15 pounds. Anyway we were on our way to England to be ready for the invasion, and for some reason I couldn't sleep the entire way. I realized that soon I will be dropped into some god forsaken place, getting shot at by some other people who hate me just because I am American.

Oh well at least the army will live up to it's promises of seeing the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Jump and Preparation

July 27th, 1944

Upottery, England

The squad was in a C-47 Plane, this was there final training jump and would govern if they would be Paratroopers.

If any refusal was made they would be out of the Airborne.

Lt. Johnson stood up. " Ok, I estimate we are very, very, very high, so don't mess around up here, I don't feel like free falling at a height of 1,000 feet."

"Amen to that." I , Richard, Harris, and some of the other guys said.

"Quiet, now stand up!" We stood up.

"Hook up!" We hooked our chutes up to the rail.

"Check equipment!" We checked our imaginary equipment.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"Ten okay!"

"Nine okay!"

"Eight okay!"

"Seven okay!"

"Six okay!"

"Five okay!"

"Four okay!"

"Three okay!"

"Two okay!"

"One okay!"

We waited for a green light to flash.

"Stand in the door!"

I stood in the door way and the El-tee opened it up.

"GO GO GO GO!!!"

I jumped out and soon enough they followed. For about 5 seconds time slowed down, and I had a thought, soon I will be doing this in a real combat situation, AA Guns would be firing off at our plane and men will die before they even hit the ground.

I was almost at the ground and suddenly I was gaining speed, I looked up and there it was.

A big ass hole in my chute was being burned in by my my Sgt's friggin' cigarette. Thank god I landed in a haystack.

All of a sudden an English farmer ran out of his house and thought that the Germans were invading. He started to fire a hunting rifle at me.

"Stop shooting at me you moron!!!" I held up a white flag that was in my pocket.

"Shit sorry 'bout that, I thought you were Jerry!"

"Does Jerry speak english!?"

"Good point." the farmer responded.

"Hanson get yourself over here!" Harris said as he folded up his chute.

Two green Army transport trucks drove up. We got in.

"Hey Sarge what are you going to do when we get in combat?" Richard asked as he took his training helmet off.

"I will probably give you guys orders to kill the enemy in the best concieved manner." He responded.

"Hope you give out some good orders." I said.

I wonder what's going on right now in France...

June 3rd, 1944

Normandy, France

Feldwebel Johanne Von Mürek was helping his men reinforce the defenses for the coming invasion. They didn't know where it would be, but they keep hearing rumors that it would be near Germany and more rumors saying it would be here in Normandy.

They didn't know who to trust anymore, the French Resistance could be giving false information.

"You, Grenadier, get on the radio and tell Feldmarschall Rommel that our defenses our completly reinforced and we are ready for anything the Allies throw at us!"

"Jawohl!" The Grenadier got on the radio and got a response." Our new orders are to flood the fields!"

"Get as much water that you can and flood the field! Quickly!" The Feldwebel commanded.

The next few days were spent flooding the fields and following up on false reports.

D-Day is getting closer

* * *

I stayed up last night with my friends on XBL and they helped with the story so special thanks to them, we plan on doing a Machinima using CoD2 based on this story.. 


End file.
